Against Her Teachings
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Edward pranks his teacher in the shower ending him up in maximum punishment. Warning Inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

 **Warning** : **What you're about to read involves Straight Shota And Extreme Amounts of Sexual Action In This** **. PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS AND YOU WANT SOMETHING DIFFERENT. NOW IF YOU DON'T, THEN YOU'RE EITHER SOMEBODY WHO WANTS TO BAD MOUTH A FAN-FICTION JUST FOR NO REASON. OR YOU'RE SOMEBODY WHO LIKE THIS AND WANTS TO SEE MORE. EITHER WAY I WARNED YOU.**

There's a thin line between me and my master, one that I shouldn't mess her while she doing something important, second I shouldn't mess her while she teaching me something and finally I shouldn't mess with her while she taking a shower. Of course one those I had to mess up because I was too cocky for my own good.

This left me tied up on a bed and blindfolded just so I couldn't see nothing. Plus she took off all of my clothes and put them somewhere I can't find them. I did this prank at the time where Al left with Sig get something. Strangely they haven't come back yet and already night time, what the hell are they doing?

"So what made you think you can do can that to your teacher?" She asked me

"Well I was very bored," I laughed little.

Something hard press on my dick and I groan from the feeling of it. Man that hurts, but it strangely felt good as well. No, this isn't right why did she do it felt like she was stroking my dick as well.

"What the hell teacher," I told her.

"Shut up! You're gonna pay for what you did," I moan and blush at the feeling I was getting.

"Let me go, stop," I try to get away but these ropes were very tight.

I could tell I was close to climaxing, but then she stop stroking it leaving me with the desire to climax. No, why did you stop? I groan at this. After that I felt a sharp pain on my nipple, it felt like she biting it or something. This turn me on making my dick rise again from not having much attention on it.

"Oh lookie here I only did one thing and you're turned on like automatic machine," I blush from that comment she made.

She took the blindfold off as she places my dick inside of herself making me moan again. Damn, she so hot inside that I feel like coming already. She then took it out just tease my dick again like its a game.

"Look at you, you want it don't you. I know you do, because your perverted boy and that can't help himself," Damn I hate when she's right.

"Please I don't need you, you're probably dry in there anyway" I grin and that's when I was in terrible trouble.

"You're going to be my sex slave and you're going to like it," She kidding right.

"There no way I'm gonna be your…" when I saw her eyes it felt like my soul was going to be taken away.

"Shut it," She attached something in my mouth and from what I can tell it's a strap with ball on it.

Quickly she pulled a ice tray out and took out one of the ice cubes. I wanted to say you're crazy to her, but I couldn't talk from this thing she has on my mouth. She moves the ice cube onto my chest circling around my nipples. Slowly she slid it down to my stomach and down to my penis causing me to shiver from this. I moaned and then louder when she places the now melting ice inside my butt. Atop of placing it inside she now was fingering my butt and stroking cock at the same time.

She push the ice cube further reaching to the one place she wanted at my prostate. I would say I climax, but I didn't it seem she tied tight string around my dick. She kept moving her hand up and down on my cock yet I couldn't climax worth nothing. This made me so sexual frustrated that I was saying so much her, but all that came out was mumbling to her.

"Now do want me to put you in here," She place her hand down her slit.

I moaned and nodded my head wanting to climax so bad right now. She place herself inside as I could feel the heat from the inside. She decided to take the ropes off leaving me to pound on her striking my cock in her several times. I held onto her while moved my hips in and out as I moan more.

She pull out again and place her breast on my cock moving it up and down. She untied the string continue to move her breast and lick the head of my cock. I try hold it as long as I could, but once she got it in her mouth, I exploded shooting my semen into her mouth. She swallow it licking the rest my cock off.

"Very good slave now here your reward," She places a leash on my neck the tag saying Edward on it.

"Your going be very good slave to me. Disobey me again and your punishment will be harsher than this one," As she about to leave I about say no, but sleep overtook me real quick.


End file.
